Sarlona
A continent east of Khorvaire, Sarlona was the cradle of civilization. It has a range of geography encompassing almost every conceivable terrain, and is the only continent in Eberron to experience frequent and impossible to explain planar effects. These include frequent extraplanar breaches, manifest zones and reality storms that effect the landscape and physics. The nations of Sarlona are fractured and different, the politics of the continent largely dominated by Riedra which is also the largest of the lands. Regions Adar The mountainous region Southeast of Riedra and east of Syrkarn. Inhabited mostly by humans, including the Kalashtar, though there is a prominent contingent of dragons in the uppermost peaks. Mostly known as a haven from Riedra, many of the civilians can trace their ancestry to dissidents of Riedra. The nation is still viewed as a threat to Riedras stability, and is frequently attacked for it. Though no formal government, the citizens generally listen to the word of the Speaker of the World, a spiritual position held by Chanaakar. Riedra A vast empire, encompassing almost the entire continent of Sarlona and ruled by the Inspired, mortal avatars for the Quori. The only opposition to Riedra's supremacy over Sarlona is Adar. Elves and dwarves are not allowed within Riedra as they are less susceptible to the Quori's influence, and Kalashtar are executed outright. Encompassing almost the entire continent, Riedra is home to a vast array of different geography from vast forests, to mountains, plains, and deserts. Provinces Borunan The nation of Borunan was once a strong nations of ogres, but now that powerful race and the ogre mage lords that ruled them are tools of the Inspired. Corvagura The most populous of Riedra's provinces, Corvagura also has the largest number of hanbalani altas (ovoid monoliths).The cities of Corvagura, nestled among the wet southern jungles, have some of the most loyal citizens. Dor Maleer The northern province of Dor Maleer is the most independent, inhabited by woodsmen and hardy folk who have only a tentative connection to the Inspired rulers of the nation. Khalesh The ancient nation of Khalesh was a theocracy devoted to the couatls. Today, the people know only that the land was once ruled by demons and their ruins still dot the landscape. Nulakesh This province was once a large empire in central Sarlona dominated by human overlords, and that legacy has led to one of the most intolerant province in the nation. Ohr Kaluun Before Unification, the arcanists of the eastern islands were powerful but they too fell to the Inspired. A legacy remains but it is hidden in shadows and practised by criminals. Pyrine Thought by many to be the source of worship of the Sovereign Host, this province has now turned whole-heartedly to worship of the Inspired. Rhiavhaar This coastal nation is the homeland of Lhazaar and includes important Riedran ports like Dar Ulatesh, the major western port with voyages to Khorvaire. Syrkarn The south-central nation of Sarlona, Syrkarn consists largely of an agarian society of Orcs, Ogres, Eneko (a cross-breed of Orcs and Ogres), with a minority of Humans and Half-Orcs. Tashana Tundra Lying northwest of Riedra, Tashana Tundra is largely tundra and mountains. Not an official nation, it is instead defined by its lack of Riedran influence. Mostly inhabited by Felidae, Humans (barbarians), and Duergar.